


예상치 못한 원나잇으로 시작된 사이

by howweusedtobe



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 진빠지는 일과가 끝난 직후, 브루스 웨인은 상태가 이상함을 직감한다. 그러나 스스로 알아서 잘 해결하기 이전에 눈앞에 할 조던이 들어오고, 그만 일을 저질러버리고 마는데....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 정신적인 뱃할 신체적인 할뱃  
> 이것은 할뱃할

시작은 비교적 평범했음. 길고 사람의 진을 빼는 임무가 끝난 뒤, 다들 씻고 집으로 돌아갈 생각만 가득해서 보고도 대충 끝내고 헤어지는 참이었지. 브루스는 문득, 섹1스하고 싶어졌어. 매우 뜬금없었고 부적절한 생각이었지. 하지만 브루스는 성욕을 주체할 수 없었어. 몸에서 열이 홧홧하게 오르고 앞이든 뒤든, 어떻게 돼버렸으면 좋겠다는 생각만 머릿속에 가득했지. 망할 빌런가스 때문일거라고 브루스는 생각했어. 오메가한테 악영향을 끼치는 성분이라도 들어있었던 모양이지. 브루스는 의무실로 향했어. 아니, 정확하게 말하면 그러려고 했지. 브루스는 의무실 문을 여는 대신 뒤로 돌아 자길 따라오던 할에게 정확하게 이렇게 물었어.

급한가?

할은 자기 다리를 한 번 쳐다보고 브루스의 얼굴을 한 번 쳐다봤지. 브루스가 보기에 할의 상처는 피가 튀어서 그렇게 보일 뿐 심각한 편이 아니었어. 할은 조심스럽게 고개를 저었지. 브루스는 대답을 제대로 듣기도 전에 할에게 키스했어.

워, 뱃츠,

할은 갑작스런 브루스의 '공격'에 그를 밀어냈지. 할은 가까스로 브루스의 잡아먹을듯한 입술을 떼어놓는 데에는 성공했지만 금세 역전패당해 입을 도로 틀어막혔어. 불쌍한 할의 반지는 배터리가 낮아 충전이 필요하다는 말만 반복할 뿐이었어. 브루스는 반지를 빼면 자신에게 밀리는 할을 억지로 제압한 뒤 의무실 문을 거칠게 열었어. 천만다행히도 안에는 아무도 없었지, 안에 누군가가 있었더라면 브루스가 멈췄을거란 이야기는 아니었지만. 브루스는 할을 근처 침대로 던지듯 밀었어. 할은 어떻게든 이 상황을 좋게 수습해보려고 했지.

이봐, 지금 제 정신이 아닌 모양인데.......후회하지 않겠어?

할은 한 손으론 자기 목을 잡아 -숨이 안 막힐 정도로- 누르고 다른 손으로는 코스튬 하의를 벗어 던지는 브루스를 막으려고 애썼어. 브루스는 슬슬 짜증이 났어. 그는 섹1스를 해야만 했어. 이런 같잖은 말다툼이 아니라, 알파의 성1기를 안에 넣어야 했다고. 브루스는 억눌러왔던 오메가 향을 완전히 개방했어. 할의 움직임이 서서히 멈췄지. 눈이 커진 할은 곧 기침을 했어. 숨이 막혀서 그런게 아니었어. 수백년간 웨인 가에서 공들여 개량한 향은 지독할 정도로 환상적이었지. 보통에서 열성에 가까운 알파인 할이 저항할 수 있는 정도가 아니었어. 브루스는 할의 바지를 거칠게 벗겨내리고, 어느새 반쯤 일어선 할의 중심을 손에 쥐고 명령했어.

날 박아.

그 뒤론, 브루스도 할도 기억이 끊겼지. 

 

__

 

정신이 든 브루스는 의무실의 환기 시스템을 가동해야 했어. 밀페된 공간의 호르몬 농도는 그 주인인 브루스조차 숨이 막힐 지경이었지. 브루스는 깨질듯 아파오는 머리를 짜증스럽게 손바닥으로 짚고는 눈을 살짝 감았어. 차라리 아예 기억이 안나거나 하면 좋을텐데, 쓸데없이 드문드문 생각나는 기억이 성가셨지. 그 관계는....합의하에 이뤄진 관계라고 볼 수만은 없었어. 만일 할이 화가 머리 끝까지 나 브루스를 고소하고 리그에서 탈퇴한다고 해도 브루스는 할 말이 없었어. 브루스는 한숨을 쉬고는 의자에 걸터앉아 지난 24시간 동안의 의무실 cctv를 확인했어. 상황은 브루스가 기억하는 대로였지. 

처음의 당혹감이 지나가자, 브루스는 자기 자신에게 화가 났어. 조커 가스도, 공포 가스도 몇번이고 이겨냈는데, 고작 이런거하나 제대로 처리하지 못해 동료에게 상처를 입히다니 말도 안됐지. 브루스는 할이 자기 명령에, 호르몬에 복종하기까지 무슨 생각을 했을지 '증거물'들을 보며 차근차근 되짚어봤어. 그러면 그럴수록 브루스는 더더욱 스스로를 용서할 수 없어졌지. 그러면 안되는 거였어. 무슨 이유였건, 동료에게 그래선 안되는 거였지. 

브루스는 자기 머리카락에서부터 정1액까지 증거품들을 차근차근 정리하고 여차하면 리그를 탈퇴할 생각까지 했어. 그때 의무실의 문이 열리고 머리에 수건을 두른 할이 들어왔지.

 

__

 

정적이 흘렀어. 할은 씨씨티비 화면과, 지퍼백에 가지런히 담긴 증거들과, 그 어느때보다 화난 표정의 브루스를 훑어봤어. 브루스의 시선은 할의 턱 언저리에 꽂혔지. 둘은 동시에 입을 열었어. 서로의 말이 두 마디쯤 얽히자 둘은 동시에 말을 멈췄고 또다시 어색한 침묵이 호르몬대신 의무실을 가득 메웠지. 몇 초간의 질식할것만 같은 눈치싸움 끝에 할이 먼저 입을 열었어.

어, 나도 즐겼으니까 그럴 필요까진 없는 것 같은데.

브루스는 못 믿겠다는 표정으로 할을 응시했어. 할은 배트맨 앞에 선 범죄자의 심정이 이랬을까 싶으면서도 최대한 가벼운 목소리로 말했지.

물론 처음엔 좀 의아했고 그런 경험은 난생 처음이었지만......정말이야, 뱃츠. 진짜라니까?

할은 여전히 굳어있는 브루스의 손에들린 지퍼백을 잡아당겼어. 브루스는 처음에는 놔주지 않았지만 할이 브루스의 눈을 정확하게 마주보자 순순히 건네줬지. 할은 성큼성큼 걸어가 쓰레기통에 그걸 넣었어. 초록색 핀셋이 허공에서 튀어나와 머리카락을 쓰레기통 깊숙한 곳에 쑤셔넣었지. 곧 인형뽑기 기계 팔이 튀어나와 방 안의 흔적들에게 조금 전의 머리카락과 똑같은 운명을 선사했지. 브루스는 그때까지 미동도 하지 않았어. 브루스는 쓰레기통이 당장이라도 살아나 둘을 공격하기라도 할 것같은 표정이었지. 할은 그런 브루스의 눈치를 보다가 감시 영상도 슬쩍 삭제해버렸어. 방안은 도로 깔끔해졌지. 

내가 졌다, 존나 끝내주는 원나잇이었어. '브루스 웨인' 다섯글자가 괜히 유명한게 아니구나 싶었다고.

할은 너스레를 떨며 브루스에게 다가가 자기 알파 호르몬으로 브루스를 어루만졌어. 브루스의 표정은 그제서야 약간 풀어졌지. 할은 거대하고 통통한 초록색 입술을 불러내 브루스의 이마에 키스하듯 부볐어. 브루스가 간지럽다는 듯 머리를 흔들었지. 할은 작게 웃었어.

그럼 난 바빠서 먼저 간다.

할은 약간 서둘러 의무실에서 나와 의심을 사지 않을 선에서 최대한 빨리 비행해 브루스로부터 멀어졌어. 제기랄, 혹사당한 허벅지가 아직도 쓰라렸지. 브루스 앞에선 최대한 괜찮은척 했지만 손목이며 무릎이며 안 아픈 구석이 없었어. 브루스가 때리거나 한 건 당연히 아니었지만, 그때 브루스의 호르몬은 이정도로 폭력적이었지. 정확하게 무슨 일이 있었는지 할은 잘 기억할 수 없었지만 인형처럼 브루스의 호르몬에 억지로 복종했다는 거 하나는 확실했어.

 

시발. 하지만 할은 브루스를 고소하거나 할 생각은 없었어. 적당히 무마하고 싶었지. 그 빌어먹을 일이 일어났는데도 할은 형편없이 브루스 웨인을 좋아하니까 말이야.


	2. Chapter 2

\--------------------------------

 

고작 그정도 말로 배트맨을 속일 수 있을거라고 생각했다면 오산이었어. 할의 알파 페로몬은 갈무리되지 않아 약하고 농도도 낮았지. 반지를 쓸 때 움직임으로 봐서 손목도 불편해보였고 걷는 모양새도 미묘하게 어리숙해보였어. 할의 표정 역시 꾸며낸 것일뿐 속으론 이 자리를 거북해한다는 게 다 읽혔어. 브루스는 할이 사라진 자리를 보며 한참 생각했어.

___

 

짧다면 짧은 시간이 지난 후, 의무실에서 나오는 브루스의 손에는 쓰레기통이 들려있었어. 할이 친절하게도 모든 증거를 한군데로 모아준 바로 그 쓰레기통이었지. 마침 그 주위를 지나가던 클락은 어제 입었던 거랑 똑같은 수트를 입은 채 당당하지만 어딘가 패잔병처럼 보이는 발걸음으로 복도를 걸어가는 브루스를 이상한 눈길로 쳐다봤어. 브루스는 클락을 쳐다보지는 않았지만 시선을 느끼고는 있었지. 클락이라면 지금쯤 브루스의 몸에서 힡싸 온 오메가 특유의 향 뿐만 아니라 할의 냄새도 진하게 난다는 것도 알아차렸을 게 뻔했어. 경험이 있는 성인이라면 자동적으로 그 두 단서를 잇게 되어 있었지. 브루스는 뻔뻔하게 나가기로 했어.

비우려고.

뚜껑이 닫힌 쓰레기통은 절반도 넘게 비어있었을 뿐더러 생전 기지의 환경미화에는 -돈을 대는 것 외에는- 신경쓰지 않던 배트맨이 하기엔 이상한 행동이었고, 결정적으로 쓰레기를 버리는 방향은 반대편이었지만 클락은 더 이상 물어보지 않았어. 다만 날아가던 속도가 점점 느려지더니 나중엔 멈춰서서 브루스를 응시할 뿐이었지. 전송실로 가는 문을 열기 직전에, 배리가 클락에게 해맑게 무슨 일 있냐고 물어보는 소리가 들렸어. 

 

__

 

긴 샤워로 브루스는 할의 향을 온 몸에서 완전히 지워버렸어. 브루스는 물을 잔뜩 먹어 쭈글쭈글해진 손가락으로 타월을 잡고 목욕 가운을 걸쳤지. 케이브 안에 딸린 샤워실에서 막 나오려니 검사가 다 끝났다는 알람이 울렸어. 브루스는 슬리퍼를 고쳐 신은 뒤 예의 그 의자에 앉아 모니터에 검사 결과를 띄웠어. 정신이 들자마자 채취한 혈액 샘플엔 오메가 호르몬 수치가 비정상적으로 높게 나타나 있었지. 정상적인 힡싸였다면 절대 나올 수 없는 농도였어. 브루스는 그 옆에 어제 잡은 외계인 빌런의 정보를 쭉 띄워놓고 분석하기 시작했어. 숫자들을 다 듣고싶지는 않을테니 간단하게 요약하자면 수트가찢어져 빌런과 맨 손으로 접촉했을 때 빌런의 땀때문에 이 난리가 일어난 거였지. 그 땀에는 지구인한테만 반응하는 특수한 성분이 들어있었던 거야. 그 결과 브루스의 호르몬과 뇌 작용이 마약을 한 것처럼 일시적으로 엉망이 된거였지. 

진상을 밝혀낸 브루스는 알프레드의 쿠키도 마다해가며 앞으로 해야할 일을 고민했어. 설령 약에 취해 있었다고 하더라도 잘못은 잘못이었지. 브루스는 할에게 먼저 말을 해보고, 그가 원한다면 저스티스 리그를 나가리라 마음먹었어. 결심은 확고했지. 

 

__

 

하지만 할은 그 다음 회의에 참석하지 않았어. 할이 미리 보내온 메세지에 의하면 '우주 출장'때문이었지. 외계인이 온 행성또한 할의 구역이었다는 걸 생각해보면 그럴듯한 사유였지만 브루스로서는 그 말이 진짜인지 아닌지 판명할 수단이 없었어. 브루스는 유틸리티 벨트 안에 들어있는 자료들만 한참 생각하다 결국 말도 꺼내지 못했지. 알파가 오메가한테 강1간을 당한 일은 알파의 명예와도 직접적인 연관이 있는 문제라 당사자 없이는 함부로 말을 꺼낼 수가 없었어. 브루스는 할의 일반적인 출장 기간을 고려해보면 다음 회의에는 이 안건을 꺼낼 수 있으리라고 결론지었지. 

할은 그 다음 회의에도 참석하지 않았어. 그리고 출장이 끝나 돌아온 다음인 그 다음 회의에도 사정이 있어 참석하지 못했지. 시간이 이쯤 지나자 외계인의 침공 건은 이제 모두 수습이 끝난 상태였고 브루스가 더 이상 회의에 참석할 명분은 없어졌지. 브루스는 결국 이후의 회의에 참석하지 못했어. 그리고 브루스가 참석하지 못한 바로 그 회의에 할이 참석해 처음부터 끝까지 의자에 앉아있었다는 소식이 들려왔지. 브루스로서는, 할이 자신을 피하고 있다고밖에 생각되지 않았어.

 

고민을 하던 브루스는 비서 편으로 페리스사에 전화를 했어. 

 

__

 

할은 조만장자 브루스 웨인이 자기가 일하는 항공사 투자에 관심이 있다는 제의를 했으며, 할 조던이 비행하는 모습을 봤으면 좋겠다고도 말했다는 이야기를 듣고 브루스를 더이상 피할 수 없으리란걸 짐작했어. 

브루스 웨인이 오기까지 삼 주동안, 할은 사람들의 질문 공세에 시달려야 했지. 무슨 관계인지, 어떻게 아는건지, 얼굴 본 적은 있는지, 뭐 기타 등등 별 시답잖은 질문들이 할의 발 밑으로 쌓였어. 브루스가 어떻게 말을 했는지는 몰라도 할에게 개인적인 관심이 있다는 걸 표현한 모양이었지. 질문 더미가 커지고 커져서 할의 목구멍을 틀어막을 정도가 되자 할은 '뭔 사이냐고? 힡싸 온 브루스 웨인이랑 밤새 떡친사이다!'라고 소리치지 않기 위해 필사적으로 노력해야만 했어. 그리고 그런 생각을 할 때마다 병신같이 실실 웃지 않기 위해 랜턴 훈련을 받을 때 배운 명상을 해야 했지. 

 

__

 

그 날이 지옥같았냐고? 당연 지옥같았지. 할은 그 뒤로 무려 사흘동안을 꼬박 몸살로 앓아 누워야 했거든. 특히 첫날 밤엔 그 전날 뭔 짓을 했는지 몰라도 목구멍이 아파서 물을 넘기는 것도 힘들 지경이었지. 할은 침대에 누워서 브루스의 욕을 하며 투덜댔어. 특히 호르몬 기관은 앞으로 한 달간은 제 구실을 못할게 뻔했지.

그 뒤 사실상 억지로 끌려간 우주 출장에서, 바로 그 이유-페로몬과 몸 상태-로 목숨을 건지자 브루스에 대한 할의 평가는 급반전했지. 그래, 일어난 일은 뭐든 다 이유가 있는거 아니겠어? 놈들이 할을 얕보지 않았다면 할은 지금쯤 반지 안쪽에 붙은 살점 조금만 남아있을 게 뻔했어. 게다가 생각해보면, 몸은 좀 많이 아팠어도 정신은 즐거웠던 것 같았어. 실제 브루스는 상상보다 일억배는 더 섹시했고. 

살아있다는 기쁨에 다른 모든 건 사소하고 하찮아보였지. 그래, 시발, 사지 멀쩡하게 살아있는데 아무렴 좀 어떠냐고. 게다가 고담 이쁜이가 한 일인데.

 

__

 

브루스는 할을 만나 별 이야기는 하지 않았지만 대신 명함 한 장을 주고 갔어. 그것도 은근슬쩍 흘리는 척 하면서 남들이 다 보는 앞에서 주고 갔지. 명함 뒷면에 적힌 내용까지 남들이 대충 보게 말이야. 그건, 명백한 데이트 시도였을까?

오늘 7시. 후문. 

짧게 용건만 적힌 메모에 할은 가지 않을 수 없었어. 브루스를 바람맞힐 수는 없잖아. 

정확하게 7시 정각, 후문에 의외로 평범하게 생긴 차가 와서 섰어. 사람들이 수군수군대는 가운데 할은 말 없이 차에 탔지. 브루스가 타라고 말은 안했어도 느낌상 그랬거든. 브루스는 할이 타자 말 없이 차를 몰았어. 할은 괜히 긴장이 되어 조수석에서 손을 좀 비볐지. 창 밖은 늘 보던 풍경이라 더 볼 것도 없었어. 할은 서글서글하게 잘 웃던 아까와는 달리 평소의 무표정으로 돌아가 묵묵하게 운전대만 잡고 있는 브루스를 힐끗 쳐다봤어. 할은 차라리 최신 가요라도 흘러나왔으면 덜 어색했을텐데, 라고 생각하며 그 대신 대화를 시도했어.

저녁 먹었어?

대답이 없었지. 할은 브루스가 말을 하길 기다리다가 운전석 옆에서 인스턴트 식품 비닐을 발견하곤 자문자답했지.

아, 먹었구나? 난 아직인데.

할은 브루스 웨인 같은 부자도 이런 걸 사먹는다는 거에 순수하게 감탄했지. 매일 보던 종이비닐인데 브루스의 차 안에 있으려니 생소해보여 할은 비닐을 이리저리 뒤집었어. 그러자 음식 냄새가 풍겨왔고 할은 더욱 배고파졌지. 저녁 약속이라 밥부터 같이 먹을게 당연해보여 일부러 안 먹은 건데 이럴줄 알았으면 먹고 나올걸 그랬다고, 할은 생각했어. 마침 차가 신호등에 걸려 멈춰서는 바람에 브루스가 할쪽을 돌아봤어. 브루스의 표정은 매우 진지해보였지. 허구한날 스캔들이 나는 사람이 데이트 상대에게 지을법한 표정 치고는 좀 안어울렸어. 할은 별 생각없이 말을 걸었어.

저번에도 그러더니만. 이럴 때는 좀 웃어봐.

브루스는 역시 대답이 없었지. 어차피 배트맨이 웃을 거라는 기대는 하지도 않았던지라, 할은 필요 없다는 듯 조수석에 기대 자기쪽 창문을 바라봤어. 

 

__

 

브루스가 차를 멈춘 곳은 할이 포장지를 유심히 살펴봤던 바로 그 가게였어. 할은, 이 근처에는 좋은 레스토랑이 없으니 일급 식사는 못하더라도 적어도 이런 싸구려 가게에는 들어갈 일이 없을 줄 알았지. 뭐, 브루스가 갑자기 서민 체험을 하고 싶다고 생각했다면 모르겠지만 말이야.

첫 데이트인데 최소한의 운치는 있는 곳에서 먹어야 하지 않겠어? 너는 물론 먹었다고 했지만.

브루스는 무슨 개소리냐는 표정으로 할을 쳐다봤지. 브루스는 할이 뻘쭘해하던가 말던가 뚫어져라 쳐다보기만 하더니 작게 한숨을 쉬며 할에게 유에스비를 건넸어. 

증거품들이야. 나를 고소하려면 고소해도 좋아. 모자라지는 않을거야.

할은 느낌이 슬슬 이상해지기 시작했어.

내가 널 고소한다고? 왜?

브루스는 정말 모르냐는 눈치였어. 할은 그제서야 브루스가 오늘 무슨 말을 하려고 자길 이렇게불러낸 건지 알아차렸어. 맙소사, 

진심으로 내가 널 고소할거라고 생각하는거야?

브루스는 작게 고개를 끄덕였어. 브루스는 받으라는 듯 usb를 할의 앞으로 더욱 들이밀었어. 할은 명백한 거절의 표시로 브루스가 들고있는게 총이라도 되는 듯 양 손을 높게 치켜들었지. 그 모습에 브루스가 뒤로 살짝 물러났어. 할은 천천히 손을 다시 내리며, 어디서부터 이야기해야 좋을지 모르겠다는 착찹한 표정으로 입을 열었어.

그때 그건, 제기랄, 내가 맨날 꿈꿔오던 거였어.

강압적인 섹1스를?

브루스는 이상한 표정으로 되물었지. -참고로 덧붙이자면 싸구려 가게의 싸구려 조명 때문에 브루스의 얼굴은 정말 이상해보였어- 할은 헛웃음을 지었어.

아니, 네가 그쪽 취향이라면 맞춰줄 의향도 있지만, 그거 말고 자는거 말이야.

브루스는 말이 없었어. 정보가 덜 들어와 대답을 할 수 없는 컴퓨터같은 모양새였지. 브루스는 팔짱을 꼈어. 점점 굳어져가는 브루스의 얼굴을 보며 할은 속으로 좆됐다를 연발했지.

내 말은 그게 아니라....아니 그게 맞긴 한데,

입을 열면 열수록 망한다는 걸 알면서도 할은 말을 멈출 수가 없었어. 

널 좋아한다고, 내가.


	3. Chapter 3

_________________3___________________

 

널 좋아한다고, 내가.

그제서야, 브루스는 할이 이 사건을 자기와는 전혀 다른 관점에서 보고 있었다는 사실을 깨달았어. 조금 화가 났지. 당시 호르몬 농도, 침대며 시트에 남은 흔적들, 그 외에 수많은 데이터들과 동의없이 진행된 키스로 시작되는 자기 기억들을 몇번이고 몇번이고 되짚으며 브루스가 느낀 건 책임감이었으니까. 그건 곧 소중한 제 동료를 제 손으로 해치고야 말았다는 중압감이었고 마땅히 이겨냈어야만 하는 걸 이겨내지 못했다는 데에서 나오는 미안함이었지. 그냥 얼굴에 주먹을 내리꽂은 정도도 아니잖아. 호르몬을 사용한 육체적 결박, 강1간, 폭력, 치졸하게 떠오르는 변명들을 부정하고 그것들을 온전한 제 이름으로 부르기까지 브루스는 몇날며칠을 뜬눈으로 지새웠는지 몰라. 가장 핵심적인 증거만을 모아 8gb짜리 유에스비 하나에 담는 동안 브루스는 자기 자신을 향해 치닫는 분노를 가라앉히기 위해 무던히 애를 써야 했어.   
그런데 지금 바로 이 자리에서, 책임감의 무게를 누구보다도 더 잘 알 할 조던이 그 모든 사건들이 아무렇지도 않다는 듯 좋아한다는 말 몇마디로 얼버무리고 넘어가려고 하고 있었지. 브루스는 할이 애초에 무슨 생각으로 그런 말을 꺼냈는지조차 알 수 없었어. 만약 할이 정말로 그런 가벼운 말로 넘길 만한 상황이라고 판단했다면, 그건 그것대로 실망스러웠지. 단 한순간도 진지해질 수는 없는 사람이었던가? 할이 진심이었을지도 모른다는 생각 같은 건 브루스의 머리에 들어있지도 않았어.   
어쨌든 종잡을 수 없는 남자라는 것 하나만큼은 할 답다고 생각하며, 브루스는 싸늘한 투로 망설임없이 대답했어.

합의되지 않은 폭력적인 관계는 부부나 연인 사이에서도 일어날 수 있어.

 

황당했어. 할은 자기가 들은 게 무슨 말인지 대강 알아 들으면서도 납득할 수가 없어 두번 세번 곱씹어봤어. 암만 생각해봐도 자기가 생각하는 대로인 것 같았지. 할은 속으로 혀를 찼어. 다행이네, 다행이야. 하마터면 박쥐랑 사귈뻔 했다니까? 하하하....'그' 박쥐랑....할의 얼굴에서 표정이 서서히 지워져갔지. 브루스는 할의 변화를 진지한 경청의 자세로 생각했는지-아니면 할이 좀 닥쳐줬으면 좋겠다는 목표를 이룬 것인지- 조곤조곤 말했어. 요약하면 사과였지. 할이 이해한 게 맞다면, 브루스는 할의 조금 전 고백으로 자기 '죄질'을 더욱 무겁게 생각하고 있었어. 할은 그 말을 듣고 있다가 순간 짜증이 나 끼어들었어.

 

너 설마 지금 그 아름다운 추억을 강간이라고 부르는 거야?

 

넌 그걸 아름다운 추억이라고 부르는 건가?

 

말다툼은 이렇게 시작되었던 것 같아. 할은 브루스가 또 쓸데없이 일을 키우려 한다고 생각했음. 브루스가 혼자 책임을 져야 한다고 생각하는 것 자체도 싫었고, 애시당초 그게 책임의 범주라 치부하지도 않았어. 어쨌든 난 좋았는걸? 굳이 책임 운운할 거라면 사귀어주겠다고나 하든가, 화간도 아니고 강간이라는 단어를 쓰다니 정말로 자기한테 관심이 없다는 걸 확인사살당하는 기분이었지. (물론 지금 처지가 더 비참하지만) 그 빌어먹을 빌런 놈들이라도 없었다면 평생 짝사랑으로 끝났을 거란 얘기잖아.

 

그래서, 바라는 게 뭔데? 내가 질질 짜면서 방구석에 틀어박혀 너 원망이나 하길 원해? 

 

속이 쓰렸지. 밥을 안 먹고 나왔으니 심리적인 요인 때문이 아니라 정말로 배가 고픈 걸지도 몰라. 당이 떨어졌는지 머리가 핑 도는 듯한 느낌까지 겹쳐지며 할의 기분은 매우 거지같아졌음. 데이트라고? 멍청하긴.

스스로 그 알량한 죄책감을 사하고 싶은 게 아니라 진심으로 내 마음을 생각해서 사과니 뭐니 들먹이는 게 맞는 거냐고 말하려다가, 돌이킬 수 없는 일이 일어나리란 것을 깨닫고는 입을 다물었어. 대신 부아가 치밀어 한 마디 툭 던졌지.

뭐, 그렇게 처벌받길 원한다면 경찰서에 가서 자수라도 하고 광명 찾으시던가. 근데 그거 알아? 네가 형사한테 뭐라고 하든 난 끝까지 그날 좋았었다고 주장할 거야, 널 좋아하니까. 

 

__

 

잊은 모양인데, 난 그린랜턴이야. 온갖 종류의 개같은 일들을 털어내고 좋은 쪽으로 포장하는 게 직업정신이라고. 좋아하는 사람과의 잠자리에서 주도권을 한 번 빼앗긴 것뿐인데 정말로 내가 그걸로 자존심이 상할 만큼 째째한 놈으로 보였어? 그렇다면 내가 사과받아야 할 일은 그 사건이 아니라 날 잘못 본 네 판단력에 관해서 일 것 같은데. 

 

__

 

어느새 차 안의 공기는 숨이 막히는 수준이 되어 있었어. 할은 창문을 내리려고 버튼을 몇 번 눌러보다가 시동이 꺼져있는 상태란 걸 뒤늦게 깨닫고 차 문을 살짝 열었어. 치즈버거를 비롯해 맛있는 냄새가 차 안으로 새어 들어왔지. 할은 차라리 차 안 공기를 더 마시는 게 낫겠다고 생각하고 문을 도로 닫았어. 하지만 이미 냄새가 안으로 들어와 소용없었지. 할은 한숨을 쉬며 이번에는 아예 문을 활짝 열었어. 그러고 나서 앞을 보니 햄버거 껍질이며 감자튀김 봉지가 눈에 들어왔어. 할은 되는 대로 쓰레기를 집어 종이백에 담았지. 할은 브루스의 눈치를 보다가 슬쩍 차에서 일어났어. 쓰레기통은 차 정면에 있었지. 쓰레기를 버리고, 손에 묻은 감자튀김 기름을 닦으려고 화장실을 다녀와보니 브루스는 자리에 없었어. 기다리는 수밖에 없었지. 할은 팔짱을 끼고 차에 기댔어. 

브루스는 세번째로 시계를 확인하려는 순간 모습을 드러냈지. 손에는 햄버거 두 세트가 들려있었어.

 

정말이야? 진짜 그걸 먹겠다고?

 

이럴거면 회사에서 먹고 나올걸 그랬는데. 나름 신랄한 농담을 던지며 할은 아무 맛이나 집히는 대로 집었지. 한 입 베어물고 봤더니 선호하지 않는 맛이었어. 젠장, 할은 작게 중얼거렸지. 

브루스는 차 안을 더럽히기 싫었던지 할에게 50미터쯤 떨어진 곳에 있는 벤치를 가리켰어. 할은 대충 음식을 갈무리해서 별 말 없이 브루스를 따랐지. 

 

아까부터 유심히 봉지를 들여다 보길래 먹고싶어하는 줄 알았어.

 

가까운 것도, 먼 것도 아닌 어색한 거리를 둔 채 할의 옆에 앉은 브루스가 말했어. 

 

난 니가 먹던 건줄 알았는데.

 

차를 빌릴 때부터 안에 있었어.

 

니가 차도 빌려?

 

나가려고 봤더니 평범한 중형차는 차고에 없더라고.

 

할은 람보르기니며 수십억은 거뜬히 뛰어넘을 괴물차들만 즐비할 브루스의 차고를 생각하며 피식 웃었어. 그 안에 있는 평범한 중형차 한 대라니. 얼마나 쫄렸을까. 할은 햄버거를 쳐다보다가 도저히 먹을 엄두가 나지 않아 종이로 다시 싸서 내려놓고 감자튀김을 집었어. 

 

감자튀김 먹을거야?

 

브루스는 할의 시선을 외면했어.

 

아니.

 

잘 보니 브루스가 먹고 있는 건 샐러드였지. 할은 나름대로 브루스가 자길 맞춰준거구나 싶었어. 내색하지 않고 할은 브루스의 몫을 자기 쪽으로 가져갔지. 제기랄, 이럴 때 범죄라도 한 건 일어난다면 차라리 덜 어색할텐데. 할은 괜히 다른 손으로 반지를 만지작거렸어. 바람 한 점 없고, 구름도 하나 없고, 볼 것이라고는 별로 특색있지도 않은 차 한대와 시선 둘 곳도 없는 평지 뿐이었지. 오늘따라 감자튀김이 짰어.


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

 

 

할은 '모든 것이 느리게 흘러간다'던 배리의 말을 이해할 것만 같았어. 차창 밖으로 스쳐가는 모든 나무며 풀이며 사람은 요행을 바라며 아가리만 쩍 벌린 채 게으르게 헤엄치는 심해 생물마냥 영원한 정지를 향해 유영하는 듯 느껴졌어. 개를 산책시키는 행인이 백 미터 앞에 있다가, 아주 가까이 왔다가, 도로 저 멀리 의식의 지평선으로 사라지는 광경을 멍하니 응시하던 할은 고개를 돌렸어. 수압이 강한 곳에 온 것처럼 온 몸이 무겁기만 해 동작은 느릿느릿해졌음. 브루스는 운전에 몰두하고 있는지 이쪽을 돌아보지도 않았어. 숨이 막혔어. 맥락도 없이 이래선 안 된다고 강하게 스스로를 몰아붙였어. 할, 뭐라고 농담이라도 던져봐야지. 대참사는 그렇다치고 저녁을 얻어먹었으니까 그걸 빌미로 고맙다고 쾌활하게 말문을 터야지. 하지만 정말로 산소가 부족한 것처럼 가슴이 답답하고 목구멍이 틀어막혀 한 마디도 내뱉을 수 없었어. 뭔가, 생각같은 것이 막대한 수압을 뚫고 의식의 해수면을 향해 솟으려다가 곧 스러졌음. 아니야, 생각처럼 틀이 잡혀있는 것이라기보단 단순한 느낌일 뿐이었던 것 같기도 해. 어찌 되었든 뭔가 묵직한 것이 안에 있는 것 같긴 한데 들여다보려니 해저 2만 리에서 하늘을 올려다보려는 것처럼 막막하고 어물어물하기만 했어. 기껏해야 조금 전 먹었던 햄버거의 맛, '날 고발하라'던 말 몇 마디, 묵묵히 샐러드를 집어먹던 브루스의 모습 따위가 남의 일처럼 현실감도 없이 되는 대로 머리를 떠다닐 뿐이었음. 결국 할이 뱉을 수 있었던 말은 잘가라는, 흔해빠진 몇 마디 뿐이었지. 

숨을 옥죄는 그 거지같은 무의식의 정체가 실망감이었다는 자각은 집에 들어와서야 스멀스멀 피어났음. 문을 닫고 신과 자켓을 벗고 집 안으로 한 걸음 들어섰을 때에야 집에 자길 반겨줄 사람 따윈 있지도 않다는 게 새삼스레 떠올랐거든. 어두컴컴하기만 한 집안엔 심지어 옛인연들과의 한끝 추억거리조차 없었음. 그나마 있던 것들도 지구를 다시 찾으면 급전마련을 위해, 혹은 다른 모종의 이유로 하나 둘씩 팔아넘겨버렸지. 싸구려 조립식 가구 몇 점과 이인용 침대만이 집 안에 들어있는 할이 남긴 흔적의 전부였지. 보다못한 동생이 얻어다 준 것도 흔적으로 칠 수 있다면 말이야. 

'형, 우주에 지킬 게 많은가봐?'

동생은 할에게 집에서 쓰던 침구류를 몇 개 물려주며 보다못해서라는 듯 한 마디 던졌었어. 그때 뭐라고 대답했었지? '그게 내 소관이니까.'

지금까진 이런 삶에 불만을 품어본 적이 없었어. 유행의 최첨단을 달리는 미니멀리즘이라고 농담하기까지 했지. 홀가분하기만 했었으니까. 날 수 있다는 걸 증명하기 위해 굳이 발에 무게추를 달 필요는 없는 거 아니겠어? 

적어도 지금은 그렇지 않은가봐. 할은 손에 들고 있던 벗은 자켓을 침대에 던졌어. 반지를 빼 침대에 던졌어. 반지는 두어 번 튕겨졌다가 자켓 옆에 조용히 안착했음. 두 개의 흔적, 할은 빈 집을 가득 메운 무형의 수압을 뚫고 숨을 억지로 토해냈어. 그래 실은, 오늘 운이 좋다면 저 위에 브루스를 눕힐 수 있을지도 모르겠다고 생각하며 집을 나갔었어. 빈 집이 찬다면 녀석 때문일 거라고 생각했어. 별 거 있지도 않지만 아침엔 팬케이크라도 만들어줄 생각이었어, 녀석이 그때까지 있어만 준다면. 그게 지구에 남은 몇 안 되는 자기 소관이었으면 했었어. 

네 꼴을 봐, 할. 

기대감이 컸던 만큼 할은 더 깊고 낮은 곳으로 짓눌리듯 추락했음. 열이 확 치밀어올랐지. 어떻게 벗었는지도 모르게 알몸이 되어 샤워기 앞에 섰어. 물이 아직 차가웠지만 느끼지도 못한 채 가만히 맞고만 있었어. 쌓여있던 감정이 그제서야 터져나와 할은 얼굴을 감싸쥐고 숨을 몰아쉬었어. 난들 마냥 좋게좋게만 보였겠어? 원망하고 싶지 않았을 것 같아? 민간인 자식 때려눕히고 싶다는 생각도 없이 병신 호구새끼마냥 헥헥대고 다녔겠냐고. 방울방울 떨어지는 물이 무거워 할은 조금씩 깎여나가는 것만 같았어. 위아래로 몰리고 짜부라들어 조그만한 점으로도 안 남을 것만 같았어. 천 가지 생각들이 만 갈래로 뻗어가는 이야기를 해댔어. 브루스는 제멋대로 '책임' 지고 싶다 말했어, 햄버거의 맛이 아직 입 안에 남아있었어, 녀석은 샐러드를 먹었어, 우리는 의자에 앉아있었어, 거리를 두고서, 하지만 분명 같이 앉아있었어, 같이 집에 왔어, 나는 오늘 기대감을 품었어, 환멸감, 녀석은 날 뭐라고 생각했길래 그런 말을 한 거지? 이성적으로 생각할 공간이 없었어. 할은 부들부들 떨리는 손을 억지로 들어 샤워기 물을 껐어. 수채구멍을 타고 흘러나가는 물처럼, 조금씩 조금씩 감정이 몸을 빠져나가 종국에는 명확하게 정의내릴 수 없는 덩어리밖에 남지 않았음.

내가 왜 마음을 고쳐먹었는지 알아?

브루스 너도 그걸 알아야만 해. 직접. 네 몸으로.

 

\---

 

할은 일어나자마자 옷을 대충 주워입고 길을 떠났어. 작별인사 하나 없이 곧장 오아를 향해 날아갔지. 번잡한 생각을 하지 않고 무작정 속도를 올리니 평소보다 약간 빨리 도착했어. 킬로웍과 인사를 나눈 뒤 살락을 찾았지. 명확한 용건을 말하진 않았지만 간만에 보는 거라 안부 몇 마디 묻고 마음에도 없는 임무나 청하면 대충 이상하게 보이진 않았어. 시답잖은 말을 하며 시간을 번 뒤 그와중에도 손으로 뭔가를 타이핑하는 살락을 훔쳐보며 한 군데에 주목했지. 오늘 과학감 감시 당번이 하나 비었어. 누가 또 죽었나보지? 살락은 어깨를 으쓱했지. 이정도야 늘상 있는 일이었으니까. 

섹터 2813의 치안 지킴이 임무를 돕는 것보단 여기서 죄수를 지키는 편이 더 도움이 될 것 같은데.

마침 얼마 전에 내가 잡아들인 외계인이 아직 거기 있지 않느냐는 설득이 의외로 먹혀들었어. 녀석들이 아직 거기 있는 한 나한테도 아직 책임이 있는 거란 식으로 입을 털자 곧 허가를 받을 수 있었지. 

할은 거기서 며칠을 아무 일 없이 보냈어. 단지, 과학감 내의 온도를 조금 올려 녀석들이 덥다고 불평하게 만들었을 뿐이었지. 녀석들의 몫으로 나온 음식에 몰래 매운 가루를 타자 놈들은 처우에 몹시 불만족해하며 땀을 흘리기 시작했음. 할은 완강하게 버텼어. 옷이 땀으로 젖은 건 네 사정일 뿐이라고 말이야. 죄수들은 지구를 침공할 정도로 호전적인 놈들이라 약간의 소동이 있었지. 놈들은 윗옷을 찢어발기며 당장 간수를 바꿔달라고 난동을 피웠어. 할은 잔소리를 좀 들은 뒤 다른 언질이 있을 때까지 담당 섹터에서 대기하라는 명령을 받았어. 쫒겨난 할의 손에는 지구를 침공해 브루스의 몸을 엉망으로 만들어 이 사단을 낸 일의 원인인, 외계인의 땀 샘플이 들려있었지. 서둘러 집으로 돌아온 할은 옷을 비틀어 짜 액체 몇 방울을 병에 받은 뒤 남은 옷조각은 구조물로 잘 밀봉해 공중에 띄웠음.

그리고 브루스한테 전화해라.

 

\---

 

어, 박쥐, 잘 지냈어? 네가 저번에 말했던 건에 대해서 말인데, 생각이 바뀌었어. USB 안에 들어있던 거 눈으로 좀 보고 싶은데 아직 들고 있냐? 지금 한가해?


	5. Chapter 5

네가 고집을 꺾다니 무슨 일이냐며, 마치 세상의 멸망을 앞둔 것처럼 쳐다보는 브루스에게 할은 대뜸 자기가 가져온 병을 건네라.

이게 뭐지?

저번에 네가 노출되었던 거. 그 외계인 녀석들의 땀이야.

그래서?

전부 네 책임이라며. 정말 그 말이 맞는지 다시 실험해보자. 

할은 브루스가 금방이라도 자기 뺨을 때릴 것 같다고 생각했음. 브루스가 뭐라 말로 하기 힘든 표정을 지었어. 하지만 할은 그 어느때보다도 진지했음. 

 

그 때 그 일이 네 잘못이 아닌 거 증명할 수 있어. 

할은 유들유들한 미소를 지어보였음. 살짝 긴장해서 그런가 입꼬리가 가늘게 파스스 떨렸지. 브루스는 말의 맥락을 전혀 짚어내지 못했음. 인상을 콱 찌푸린 채 화를 눌러담듯이 노려보는 걸, 할은 느긋한 척 시선으로 맞받아쳤어.

그린랜턴으로서 보장하는데, 넌 이 성분을 이겨낼 수 없을 테니까. 

브루스가 병을 받지 않자 할은 테이블에 유리병을 내려놓았어. 초록 삼발이가 생겨나 병이 어디 가지 못하도록 단단히 고정했음. 잠시 거기에 시선을 뒀다가 땅으로 내려와 브루스를 향해 한 발자국 내딛었지. 배트맨은 물러날 인물이 아니었음. 둘은 딱 그정도만큼 가까워졌어. 그 뒤론 자리싸움을 하기 직전의 고양이들처럼 서로를 면밀히 관찰하고만 있었음. 할은 저번에 브루스를 봤을 때 느꼈던 답답함을 기억했음. 지금도 딱 그만큼의 무게가 어깨에 얹혀져 있었지. 하지만 지금은 달랐어. 이제 할은 자기 속에 뭐가 들어있는지 알아, 무슨 말을 해야 하는지 알아, 그때 일어난 일은 브루스 잘못이 아니라고 설득해야만 한다는 목표도 있었지. 할은 시커멓게 타들어간 자기 속을 단단히 붙들어매고는 브루스를 향해 다시 한 걸음 발을 옮겼어. 고담의 공포가 바위처럼 제자리를 지켰음. 

내가 봤으면 좋겠다던 USB 아직 있지? 거기엔 어디까지 밝혀져있지? 보면서 다시 얘기하자.

배트맨은 영문도 모른 채 남이 움직여달라는 대로 움직일 인물이 아니었어. 할은 인내심을 가지고 기다렸어. 유리병 위에 초록 화살표가 떠올라 퀘스트 아이템 마크마냥 반짝였음. 두 팔을 살짝 들어 공격의사가 없다는 걸 다시 주지시키고, 유에스비 모양을 만들어내 그 위에 물음표를 띄웠지. 회전축을 따라 번잡스럽게 빙글빙글 돌아가는 물음표를 눈으로 쫒던 브루스는 한참만에야 유틸리티 벨트에서 뭔가를 꺼내 뱃케이브에 연결시켰음. 자료화면이 주르륵 펼쳐졌어. 물음표와 느낌표가 일순간 증발했음. 할은 암묵적으로 합의된 거리를 더더욱 깨부수고 컴퓨터 앞에 서서 자료를 대충 넘겼어. 땀 성분 분석에서 멈춘 뒤 자기도 반지를 통해 데이터를 뽑아냈지.

놈들의 땀은 인간의 신경계를 정통으로 교란시키는 성분으로 되어 있어. 거기까진 너도 알겠지.

음.

브루스가 낮은 목소리로 대답했음.

왜 놈들이 하필 지구를 침공했는지는 알아?

식민지로 만들기 위해서.

그건 좀 점잖은 표현같은데.

할은 가위로 코스튬을 북 찢었어. 맨어깨와 등허리에 군데군데 누렇게 나아가는 멍자국이 드러났지. 예민한 브루스는 이게 자기가 남긴 흔적이 아니란 걸 알아차렸을 거야. 할은 수치심따윈 느끼지 못한다는 얼굴로 묵묵히 말을 이어나갔음.

녀석들은 제 몫의 오메가를 소홀히 다룬 탓에 그 씨가 모두 말라버렸지. 번식이야 인공적으로도 할 수 있었지만, 성노예는 다른 곳에서 구해야 했어. 그러던 차에 지구인과 자기네 종족의 특성이 상극이라는 사실을 알게 됐지. 믿어줘, 브루스. 넌 녀석들의 성분을 이겨내지 못할 거야. 나도 그랬으니까.

네가 우주 출장으로 다녀왔다는 곳이 그들의 행성이었던가?

그래. 나는 이 섹터를 지키는 그린랜턴이기도 하니까 너희들이 지구에서의 일을 수습할 동안 남은 놈들을 잡아다 오아에 넘겨야 했지. 

그런데 일이 제대로 돌아가지 않은 모양이군.

녀석들은 그린랜턴이 자기들을 찾을 거라는 걸 이미 알고 있었어, 당연한 말이겠지만. 이미 주모자를 잡아놨으니 그냥 넘겨받기만 하면 될 거라고 해서 얕봤지. 감옥에 갇힌 건 그놈들이 아니라 나였어. 이미 힘이 다한 반지마저 강탈당하고 꼼짝없이 기분나쁜 실험대상이 될 위기에 놓이고 말았지. 녀석들은 그러더군, 지구를 침공하기로 결정한 때부터 그린랜턴과는 척을 진 것이나 다름없다고. 이미 전면전은 실패했으니 당장 손에 닿는 지구인이라도 잡아다 저들 좋을 대로 써먹을 심산이었던 거지. 지구인을 더욱 능숙하게 조종할 수 있도록 실험값도 얻으면서 말이야. 내가 왜 쭉 늦었는지 이제 너도 알겠지. 거기서 무슨 일이 일어났냐고 묻는다면 아마 네가 지금 생각하고 있는 이유가 맞을 거야. 지구인들과의 일차 접촉으로 이미 녀석들은 어느정도 데이터를 얻은 상태였고, 땀 정도가 아니라 살이 직접 닿았으니 난 전혀 반항을 할 수가 없었지. 해야하는 일도 하지 못하고, 무의미한 사인으로 죽어가던 날 살린 게 뭐였는지 알아? 

너였어, 브루스. 너였다고. 그날 네가 폭주해 나한테 마킹을 지나치게 세게 하는 바람에 놈들은 날 오메가라고 착각했어. 여기 오기 전에도 강간당한 적이 있다고 솔직하게 털어놓으니 지구의 열성 남자 오메가는 자궁이 없이 태어나기도 한다는 말에도 넘어가더라고. 마초적인 놈들이라 알파가 그런 일을 당한다는 건 꿈도 꿀 수 없었던 모양이지? 녀석들이 착각해 오메가를 다루는 방식으로 컨트롤을 하지 않았다면, 아니면 아예 강간당한 알파는 실험 가치가 없다며 민간인 상태의 날 죽여버렸다면 난 이자리에서 널 설득하고 있지도 못했을 거야.

그러니까 그날의 일은 내게 아름다운 추억이나 마찬가지야, 넌 내 생명의 은인이고. 

일장연설을 마친 할은 어느새 숨을 몰아쉬며 뿌듯한 표정을 하고 있었어. 이걸로 브루스가 만족해주길 바랐지만 겨우 이정도 해명으로 날 선 태도가 풀린다면 최고의 탐정이라 할 수 없겠지. 브루스는 냉정했음.

사정은 알겠지만, 그 성분이 왜 인간을 꼼짝도 하지 못하게 만드는지에 대해선 아직도 설명이 부족한 것 같은데. 

그래서 채취해왔잖아? 다시 실험해보자고. 넌 절대 이 마약같은 힘에서 벗어날 수 없을걸.

지금 나랑 장난하자는 건가?

내 감동적인 이야기를 듣고도 장난이란 소리가 나와?

분명 처음엔 날 납득하게 할 수 있다고 말했었던 것 같은데.

이봐, 난 화학자가 아니야. 어떻게 니가 알아들을 정도로 복잡한 수식을 써서 눈앞에 들이밀 수 있겠어? 게다가 몸으로 직접 체험해보는 건 고대로부터 검증된 방식이라고. 

브루스는 말도 안 된다는 듯 고개를 절레절레 내저었어. 팔짱을 끼고 패트롤이나 돌러 가려고 하는데 할이 내내 숨기고 있던, 외계인들의 옷을 담았던 구조물을 브루스 앞에 떠밀듯 건넸으면 좋겠다. 브루스는 반사적으로 그걸 잡을 거고, 그와 동시에 구조물이 터지며 아직 장갑을 끼지 않은 손에 외계인의 땀성분이 묻겠지. 브루스가 욕을 하겠지. 근데 아니나 다를까 눈동자가 살살 풀리면서 그때 봤던 과각성상태로 들어갔으면. 이번엔 흥분을 하지 않은 채 노출이 된지라 저번보단 좀 이성이 있었지만 본능에 휩싸이기엔 충분하겠지. 할은 약간 흐느적대는 브루스의 몸을 기꺼이 끌어안았어. 그리고 자기도 외계인들의 옷가지에 맨살을 충분히 노출시킨 뒤 마약같은 쾌감에 빠져들었음. 할은 브루스의 귀를 아프지 않게 깨물며 속삭였어.

화내지 마, 저번에 네가 날 한방 먹였었잖아? 이번엔 내 차례라고 생각해.


	6. Chapter 6

절대 잊어선 안 되는 점:  
하나, 할은 알파였고 브루스는 오메가였지만 형질의 우월성으로 놓고 보면 할은 절대 브루스를 이길 수 없었어.  
둘, 할과 브루스는 키가 엇비슷했지만 할은 어떤 초능력도 없이 저스티스 리거들과 나란히 싸우는 배트맨을 당해낼 정도의 근력을 가지고 있지는 않았음.  
셋, 그러므로 누가 스타트를 끊었느냐와는 상관없이 이 관계의 주도권은 오로지 브루스에게 가 있었음. 처음부터 그랬지.

잠자는 사자의 코털을 뽑았으므로 할은 성난 사자를 마주하고 있었지. 겉보기에 할은 착실히 단계를 밟고 있었어. 브루스의 목에 입을 맞췄고, 머리카락에 손을 집어넣고 흐트러트렸고, 브루스가 어떠한 행위도 하지 않았는데도 간드러지는 신음소리를 냈지. 하지만 희미해진 이성으로도 할이 필요 이상의, 성적 수치심을 줄 수 있는 부위는 의도적으로 피한다는 게 느껴졌어. 기껏해야 브루스의 허벅지를 억지로 벌리도록 양 다리 사이에 끼워넣은 무릎이 사타구니 사이에서 조여지고 있을 뿐이었지. 이건 모두 '내가 오래 알고 지낸 맹수가 날 공격할 리 없다'는, 순진한 미신에서 비롯된 무모한 행동일 뿐이었어. 이제 할은 다시 한 번 실감하게 될 거야, 때로는 가장 순하다고 알려졌던 짐승들도 사람을 문다는 걸. 그 야만적인 행위에 형질이니 성별이니 하는 것들이 대체 무슨 상관이지? 브루스는 아직 이성의 끝자락을 붙들 수 있을 때 할에게 누차 경고했어. 지금이라도 이곳을 떠나라고. 그러나 브루스의 앞에 있는 이 남자는 완고해지기 시작하면 배트맨 이상으로 물러설 줄을 모르는 천하의 멍텅구리였음. 할은 천천히, 한없이 미약하기만 한 제 알파향을 풀어 브루스의 몸의 뭉친 부분을 부드럽게 어루만졌어.

괜찮아, 브루스. 나는 더이상 다치지 않아.

할은 눕기 편안한 곳을 찾는지 뒷걸음질쳤고 브루스는 비틀비틀 그를 따라가는 동안 어깨에서 시선을 뗄 수가 없었음. 엉거주춤, 주먹을 쥐었다폈다하던 손을 멍이 지워져가는 어깨에 살포시 얹자 할이 자기도 모르게 흠칫 떨었어. 이성의 리미터가 더이상 할을 건드려선 안 된다고 비명을 질러대고 있었지만 충동을 제어할 수가 없었음. 브루스는 손끝으로 조심조심 할의 멍자국을 더듬었어. 미약 이상으로, 별볼일 없는 한 점 알파향이 모든 억제기를 휘발시켰음. 끓는 물속에 던져진 듯한 기분이 들었어. 주위가 온통 기묘한 혼합물로 들끓고 있었는데 눈앞에 있는 이 알파가 자신과 한데 던져져 어린 양의 고기처럼 먹기 좋게 익어가고 있었지. 할은 심지어 유혹하는 페로몬을 두르고서 어깨에 닿은 브루스의 손 위에 자신의 손을 겹치고 있었음. 우성특유의 정복욕이 심장의 내벽에 제 날카로운 손톱을 콱콱 박으며 지옥 끝에서부터 기어올라왔어. 할 조던은 브루스 웨인의 정욕을, 정복욕을 부추겼음. 약성분으로 인해 사고가 비틀리며 평소라면 절대 하지 않았을 끔찍한 생각들이 혈관을 따라 들끓었음. 브루스는 마지막 힘을 다해 저항했어. 동료를, 나를 사랑하는 사람을, 이미 상처를 준 사람을 같은 수법으로 또다시 이용해먹다니. 애써 쥐어짜낸 마지막 방패인 자괴감은 이내 정복욕에 먹혀 중화되어 없어졌음. 그리고나서는, 섹스에 미친 우성 오메가이자 지구에서 가장 힘이 센 민간인만 남아 있을 뿐이었지. 할은 그 끔찍한 꼴을 보고 기쁘다는 듯 미소를 지었어. 

이성을 잃는 일이 네 잘못이 아니란 걸 아니까 아프지 않아. 

행위가 무모함의 증명이라도 된다는 듯 할은 덜 나은 피부를 스스로 짓눌렀고 통증이 밀려오는지 입술을 조금 깨물었지만 싫은 소리 한번 하지 않았음. 다만, 그 위에 입을 맞춰달라고 나지막히 부탁했을 뿐이었지. 지금은 녀석들이 낸 상처니까 아픈 게 당연하지만, 네 입술이 닿으면 더이상 아프지 않을 거라는 식의 무논리였음. 브루스는 고개를 숙였어. 어떠한 망설임도 없었음. 흰 살결의 감각은 황홀했지. 본능적으로 이를 박고 또다시 상처를 냈어. 고통에 찬 신음소리가 기어이 상대의 입에서 터져나왔음. 이전에도, 어디선가 들어본 적이 있었던 것 같아. 브루스가 잠시 주춤하자 할은 스스로 제 옷을 찢으며 가슴과 배에 가득한 상처를 드러냈음. 그걸 보자 희미하게 뭔가 생각날 듯했던 감각이 도로 날아버렸지. 브루스는 허겁지겁 입을 맞추고 물어뜯고 봉합된 상처를 도로 헤집었어. 할은 두 눈을 꽉 감고서 약이 주는 쾌감에 의지해 일련의 과정을 버텨냈음. 그동안 많은 일이 있었던지라, 고문에 가까운 일을 당하고서도 할은 착실히 물건을 세울 수 있었어.

나 역시 절망의 끄트머리까지 몰려서 스스로를 놓아버린 적이 있었으니까 이런 네 모습까지도 이해할 수 있어. 

몸을 샅샅히 훑어내려가는 폭력에 가까운 애무가 끝나자 자연스럽게 할은 나신이 되어 있었지만 그에비해 브루스는 겨우 제 앞성기부분만을 드러내고 있을 뿐이었지. 할은 어떠한 불평도 제기하지 않았음. 브루스가 예리한 칼로 수트를 조금 더 찢어 앞성기 뒤에 위치한 여성기까지 노출하자 할은 손을 뻗어 질구를 만지작거렸음. 브루스는 문득, 할이 무슨 말을 기다리고 있는지 기억해냈어.

날 박아. 

그래, 분명 전에도 그런 적이 있었지. 너덜너덜해진 할이 최선을 다해 축축해진 자신의 여성기를 넓히는 동안 브루스는 그때의 일을 더듬어내려갔어. 쾌감을 비롯한 온갖 쓰잘데기 없는 감각들이 뇌를 태울 듯 강렬하게 돌아다니는 바람에 통 집중을 할 수가 없었지만 희미하게 느낌적인 느낌이 느껴졌어. 그때도 이렇게 스스로를 통제할 수가 없었고, 할이 눈에 들어왔고, 성관계를 맺었고, 사랑받는다는 기분이 들었었어. 브루스는 눈을 크게 떴음. 먼젓번에도 할 조던은 내내 자신을 사랑하고 있었어. 그런 감각이 돌아오자 피상적으로만 느껴지던 할의 호르몬이 비로소 몸에 흡수되어 체내에서 작용하기 시작했음. 동시에 할이 어딘가를 문질렀고 브루스는 더운 숨을 뱉어냈어. 할의 다리를 개구리처럼 접어들게 하고서 양쪽을 각각 하나씩 손에 쥐었지. 단단히 선 할의 물건을 제 여성기에 얼마간 비비다 천천히 몸 안으로 삼켰음. 허리를 돌리자 할이 몸을 퍼뜩 떨었어. 몸을 결합했기 때문인지 미약성분이 기가 살아 뇌를 더더욱 거세게 찔러댔음. 그러나 브루스는 더이상 흔들리지 않았어. 할이 자길 사랑했다는 걸 비로소 기억해냈으니까. 

그저 운이 나빠 그 자리에 서있었던 할을 건드린 거라고 생각했었지만 그날 브루스는 사실 다른 사람들도 얼마든지 건드릴 수 있었던 거지. 리거들은 아직 담소를 나누느라 기지를 떠나지 않은 상태였었고 당장 기록으로만 따지면 클락도 직선거리로는 할에게 가는 것만큼이나 가까이 있었으니까. 그럼에도 할을 찾은 건 할의 상처에 반사적으로 눈길이 갔기 때문에. 늘 초능력자인 것처럼 여기저기 들쑤시고 다니지만 할 역시 자신처럼 상처를 입는다는 걸 새삼스레 깨달았기 때문에. 순간적으로 동질감과 연민이 들었고, 아니 사실은 그 모든 논리적인 이유들 보다도 자신을 보듬어주는 듯한 할의 따스한 알파향이 좋아서 거기에 기댔던 거. 

물론 박아, 라고 명령했을 때까진 강압적인 행위가 맞았지만, 일이 그 이상 나아갈 수 있었던 건 호르몬이나 형질같은 육체적인 압력때문이었다기 보다도 지금처럼 이때도 할이 끊임없이 사랑과 애정을 보내줬기 때문에. 그리고 약 기운 탓인지 브루스도 할의 마음씀씀이가, 조금은, 하룻밤정도는 받아들여도 괜찮을지도 모르겠다고 생각해버려서. 

그동안은 왜 착각했을까 싶지만 씨씨티비는 오직 시각적인 자료만 제공하니까 그것만 보고선 좀처럼 일을 온당하게 짜맞출 수가 없었던 거지. 기억을 떠올리기에도 자극이 부족했던 거고. 

어쩔 수 없는 인간이기 때문인지, 할의 헌신적인 행동에 브루스는 마음 깊숙한 곳에 숨어있던 뭔가를 자극받아라. 물론 이대로 짓밟아버린다 해도 할은 브루스를 탓하지 않겠지만 지금 브루스는 그와는 다른 일을 하고 싶었음. 그래서 더럽혀진 뇌가 신경을 타고 흘려보내는 명령을 한사코 거부하고서 할의 얼굴을 조심스레 쓸어봤으면. 일부러 최대한 힘 빼고 닿을 정도로만 건드리겠지. 눈가도 만져보고 코도 쓸어보고 입술도 건드려보다가 머리속에 대체 뭐가 들었길래 이런 미친 짓을 또 시도한 용기가 났는지 궁금해져 이마에 손을 얹었다가 그럴 거임. 그리고 이번엔 부드럽게 할의 어깨에 입술을 내리찍을 거임. 할은 그런 브루스의 목을 끌어안아라. 분명 지금도 쾌감이 느껴졌지만 아까처럼 마냥 기분 더럽지만은 않겠지. 브루스 역시 할을 끌어안은 순간 브루스는 안쪽을 강하게 조였고, 할은 미처 빼낼 틈도 없이 사정하고 말았음. 

 

그러니까 그런 표정 짓지 마, 응? 내가 자신있는 건 공포를 극복하는 일뿐이라 네가 끝까지 자책하고 있으면 뭘 해줘야 좋을지 모르겠어.

브루스는 약물에 노출된 뒤 처음으로 사람의 목소리를 되찾았음. 

네가 할 일은 없어. 이건 '내' 문제야.


End file.
